


Winter-pocolypse

by Sanseru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apocolypsetale, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanseru/pseuds/Sanseru
Summary: What happens frisk pulls off a pacifist route....and then zombies happen? Sans, Papyrus, and their partner Jaws try to survive in a snowy apocolypse...and of course zombies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a quick draft I made for what I plan to turn into apocolypsetale. I do have hopes of turning it into a comic but I decided I'd start by making a written form first. This is the first chapter and expect these to be relatively short. This one is only about 865 words while a normal sized chapter is about 2,000. Also this chapter is more of setting the scene and characters so it's kinda slow paced, not much action. Hope you enjoy anyways!

  Whack! In just one swing, Sans had snapped the creature's neck, sending it sprawling backwards. He had just gone to search the gas station they had stopped near when one the undead had charged at him. He easily knew how to defend himself and was more than ready to knock the head clean off one of these corpses.  
  Sighing, he continued on his raid of the station. As usual, stuff was scattered across the floor, anything left on the shelf had tipped over or was left uneven. Luckily, he was able to grab some cans that seemed unopened and relatively safe. Well, as safe as canned food gets. Stuffing the items into his bag, he headed back to the van where he and his two companions lived.  
  The town outside looked like most. Cold, blanketed by snow, and completely abandoned. Once he reached the van, he shoved open the door and threw the backpack inside, only then climbing in himself.  
"Welcome back to our humble abode," Sans heard a lazy voice say, coming from his right.  
"Yes," Sands rolled his eye. "It's GREAT to be back."  
"DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?" A louder voice asked him after he settled into a seat.  
"Other than a zombie, I found a few cans of crap."  
"DID YOU GET HURT?" His brother said it more as a simple question than with any concern.  
"'Course not." Already he was done talking. Sans wasn't very talkative and neither was Jaws who sat comfortably in the back. His chair was all the way reclined and he was obviously not giving a single crap about anything.  
Jaws was also a papyrus, albeit from another universe and timeline. He popped up about a year ago and at that time, his brother was still with him. Now, his brother had long gone missing and it was just Jaws and his ever diminishing sense of hope. Of course, Sans and his brother were there but they knew they couldn't do anything to help.  
Papyrus had gotten used to the lack of conversation and found small talk to be annoying and uncomfortable himself. Instead, he just started up the vehicle and drove on. They passed by several torn and broken houses, all filled with snow and debris. Occasional walkers popped up here and there but they never cause much of a problem other than being a nuisance.  
After some time, night had fallen and papyrus found a comfortable place to stop. Turning off the car, he got up from the driver's seat and sat on one of the passengers next to sans. Jaws had already fallen asleep but Sans never seemed able to. Silently, he watched the outside world crawl on, slowly and for now, uninterestingly. There was always an edge to it all though, a waking awareness that at any second, an undead could waltz up to their vehicle and find a way inside. It happened before, so they've heard, that some of the creatures had enough awareness and strength to bash into a car and drag a person out, ready to devour and turn. Papyrus personally thought it was all just stories but Sans was open to all sorts of gruesome possibilities. Jaws just didn't care though. Part of Sans wondered why they hadn't already thrown Jaws out to be killed. That was until he looked at the guy in the back. He just had to take one glance at the metal box that encased jaws mouth to have a wave of guilt hit him. No, throwing him out wasn't right. Sans looked over to where papyrus had sat himself. He didn't look any more tired than sans. They needed to sleep, though but neither of them were tired and both were too cautious. Sans sighed. "I'll take the night watch as usual," "No." There was papyrus's softer tone, used specifically at night when louder noises seemed wrong. "You've taken enough nights. It's your turn to get some rest." "Pap, I'm fine. You know I don't sleep well anyways. This is basically my *dream* job." Sans winked, putting emphasis on his pun. Papyrus just groaned in response. "No. N. O. You have to sleep. I don't care how hard it is. I'll drug you if I have to." "Tch. Since when do we have the luxury of sleeping pills?" Papyrus stopped for a second, thinking."We have tranquilizers." Sans let out a soft chuckle. "That'll put me to sleep." Papyrus smiled, nyeh hehing quietly in response. Then his smile fell. "Seriously though, sans." Sans sighed. "Alright. But only since you won't stop bugging me about it." He grabbed a tattered blanket and threw it over himself before getting as comfortable as he could on the seats. Once he had done that, Papyrus got up and strode over to the front of the car, seating himself back in the driver's seat. Pressing his thumb into the palm of his hand, he activated gun mode which contorted his left arm, uncomfortably loudly, into the shaped of a gun. Once it was done forming, Papyrus let his shoulders relax. "Sheesh, bro," a tired chuckle came from behind him. "Stop being so darned loud. I'm trying to sleep."


	2. Your Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Here's the next chapter of the story! Just wanted to say thank you all for the support, it means a lot to me! These chapters are all relatively short and quickly done drafts. This is because I plan to make these into a comic in the future. That all said, here's the newest update. This chapter has 1092 words in it so it's longer than the first one. Also, I took a much more "dark humor" kinda take on this one at the beginning so I hope you like that. Oh, btw, this chapter doesnt focus on the skeketons. I think I'm going to be doing this to tell the story. Tell me if I should continue with it.That's about it! Enjoy!

A trickle of sunlight emerged from the covered window, just barely signaling sun rise. Asriel didn't want to get up and instead decided to take his sweet time with waking. He knew he had to survive but at the moment, survival was furthest from his mind and instead he wanted to focus on the sweet, comforting feeling of-  
Bang! A loud noise erupted from his door as something rammed into it. The noise of groaning could be heard from behind it as asriel scrambled to his feet, quickly summoning his chaos buster and aiming at the door. Panting, he waited for the zombie to make another move before realizing there was no way it would get through his barriers.  
Asriel let out his own groan of annoyance at the sudden and unwelcome wake up call. Why wasn't there a snooze button for the Apocolypse? He promptly fell backwards and onto the mattress, staring directly up at the cracked ceiling. Guess the walking alarm clock was a good thing. He could've slept forever.  
With another banging from the door, he got up and dismissed his chaos buster, deciding to go with the much quiter chaos slicer. Asriel looked out the window to check for any more unwelcome walkers and was glad to only find two. With that, he removed the barriers of his door, opened it up and in one swift swing, cut the head clean off the corpses shoulders.  
Silence at last....until the corpse fell the opposite way that he had hoped. Instead of falling backwards and onto the patio, the body decided to fall right into his house.  
"Oh you...furry flapjacks!" Asriel silently cursed as he stiffly nudged the body with his boot. He was grateful the head had at least rolled down the steps and into the streets but he still had to deal with this garbage.  
Grumbling to himself, he pushed the body out using the blade of his slicers and after some time, he had fully removed it from his house. The other two had somehow ignored his presence throughout the entire process and he was at least gratful for that.  
Silently, really not ready to deal with the other zombies, he closed his door and started rummaging through his bag for breakfast. All he found was a pack of insta noodles. Letting out a sigh, he realized that this day was going to be longer than most. He cooked up the noodles and ate them in silence, knowing he was going to have to head out soon to scavenge a local store for more food. He really wasn't excited about that.  
Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and headed out, putting up barriers in front of his door to stop anything from taking his shelter.  
Outside, he summoned his hyper goner and climbed on top, silently commanding it to fly on over to the nearest place with possible food. Well, it was more like hovering but it worked and was better than going there by foot. He was just happy that his shelter was in a remote part of the world harboring very few walkers.  
It didn't take long before they had gotten there and he hastily climbed down and made his way into the store. He dismissed his hyper goner in order to preserve energy and instead took out a chaos slicer as he carefully searched the area. Packing away several preservatives, he was just about ready to head back when a zombie had come into his line of sight. Here we go again, was all asriel though before getting ready to swing.  
He stopped though. Wait....  
"F....frisk?" His voice cracked, coming out as no more than a whimper.  
It had to be them. They had the same dark brown hair and the same blue and pink striped sweater they always wore. The same shorts and the same shoes. But there were several things that stood out. Specifically the visible bite mark on their neck and their tattered, bloodied and pale body.  
"Why? How?!" He was getting choked up, angry. Sans was put in charge of protecting frisk. Had he really screwed up this badly? Nonetheless, he knew what he had to do despite everything in his body screaming at him not to.  
"Frisk, I'm sorry." He started, frisk slowly moving closer. "I wish I could've said goodbye. I wish I could've apologised...so I'll at least do this for you." He was now bawling his eyes out. Stars, this turned out to be a really crumby day. "I....dont know what else to tell you. Its not like you can understand me now." He sighed and got ready to swing his blade.  
"As....sr-ri...el?" His eyes widened as his limbs grew heavier. They.....just talked? "Asssyy..." their words were drawn out, sounding forced and uncomfortable.  
"Are...are you still not fully turned?" They let out a weird noise that may have been a chuckle.  
"As...rel!" They stumbled closer, faster before their footing gave way causing them to trip and fall to the ground.  
"Frisk!" Asriel didn't think twice before he ran to frisk's side , ready to protect and heal. That was until they let out a low, primitive growl.  
"NO." Asriel instinctively flinched away, terrified by the sudden change in tone. This did well to remind him of their current state. "Dun....t-tush...me..." They sounded like they were in so much pain and asriel wanted nothing more than to scoop them up, hug and them and tell them everything would be fine. But he knew he couldn't with the possibility of being bitten.  
"Frisk," he started, slowly. "How...are you still able...to talk?"  
Frisk just stared at him, blankley before they let their head droop. They were tired....and had fallen asleep. Huh.  
Letting his shoulders droop, he knew that would be a lot to explain with how hard it was for them to simply even say asriel. Even so, he wasn't going to just leave frisk there. Thinking, he finally figured out what to do. He summoned two hyper goners despite it taking a lot more magic than he was used to and ordered one to pick up frisk and the other to carry him. From what he could tell, frisk was at least half alive and he needed to keep them safe as long as they were.  
With all this in mind and a long, dreadful day ahead of him, he, his hyper goners and all headed back to the safety of his shelter.


End file.
